1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flat panel displays. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of uniformly emitting a light and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus that is suitable for use in a small-size electronic information apparatus, such as a notebook computer or a mobile communication system, typically employs an edge-illumination type backlight unit. The edge-illumination type backlight unit includes a light source that emits a light, and a guide member that guides the light through a display panel. In the edge-illumination type backlight unit, the light source is disposed adjacent to a side portion of the guide member so as to supply the light to the guide member. The guide member guides light from its side portion to its upper portion, in order to allow the light to travel to the display panel.